


The Unit

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Daddy Kink, Dark, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Steve McGarrett, Forced Feminization, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Instability, Out of Character, Prison, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After McGarrett was framed for the Governor’s murder, he is sent to prison. Forced to face his fate alone, how will he cope? Born out of necessity, Victor Hesse becomes his savior.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Others, Victor Hesse/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very AU. Takes place in Season 1 & 2 AU. In this story, Victor Hesse was sent to prison three years before McGarrett
> 
> During the story, I will use various 5-0 characters in different roles. The core team is still Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin.
> 
> This fic is Dark

_**ONE YEAR SINCE IMPRISONMENT** _

McGarrett shuffled towards his next destination, holding a folded blanket, a pillow and his meager belongings as his shackled feet and hands tried to maintain his balance. His body was weary, having spent the first year battling to survive Halawa Correctional Facility. He spent some time in solitary due to his association with the Five-0 Task force. He was a high profile inmate. The powers that be said it was for his own protection. He doubted that as the prison guards at times beat him or withheld food for fun to punish the cocky Commander that they saw as a traitor for killing the governor. They all knew the reputation of Five-0: the task force used any means necessary to get the job done. That ruffled not only feathers among the criminal element but also among law enforcement. Some enjoyed watching Commander Steve McGarrett’s fall from grace. 

After he was removed from solitary, he was shuttled between general population units but often required a change in location because he attracted a lot of attention. He could never rest, knowing that many forces were out to get him. He narrowly escaped being raped numerous times, saved by guards. He was surprised they simply did not let the others continue. 

At this point, he was exhausted. His normally healthy frame of 175 lbs had dwindled down to 150 lbs. He was gaunt and weak. He was losing his fight with each passing day. 

Danny tried to reassure him that he would find the evidence to exonerate him, but Steve knew the possibility was out of their reach. Wo Fat was a master and he planned this so well. It was Steve’s arrogance and stubborn nature that got him into the situation that he found himself. He knew he had no one else to blame but himself. He thought he could handle prison. His Navy Seal training should have been enough…but at least he had a team. In Halawa, Steve was fighting against people from all sides and it was impossible to go it alone.

Danny had visited weekly initially, but after about six months, Steve tried to refuse to see him. He knew he wasn’t getting out any time soon, so he wanted Danny to move on and forget about him. He didn’t need pity when he was at fault. Although he had seen him a few times in the last two months, he finally placed the whole Five-0 team on the no visit list. 

*

As he made his way to his new housing unit, Steve tried to slow the panic he felt inside. He steeled his face to not to show his trepidation at the change. He had heard about this new unit. It was experimental; reserved for inmates who had good behavior. There were no bars but each two person cell was enclosed by glass doors. There were no bunk beds but instead two twin beds. He kept his face neutral as he entered the unit. Only a few catcalls followed him as he was lead to his cell. Ordinarily when he came to a new unit, the noise from the verbal abuse was deafening, this was definitely a change.

The correctional officer (CO) pointed into the open cell door. He watched Steve place his belongings down on the bed that appeared unoccupied. He held his arms out as he was unshackled at the wrists. He sat down so the CO could undo his leg irons. 

“Don’t fuck it up in this place, McGarrett.” The Officer said to him as he turned and walked away, leaving Steve sitting on his bed, trying to ignore the numerous sets of eyes he knew was on him.

*

Steve spent the next hour trying to internally calm himself. His roommate had not made an appearance yet. By the look of it when he walked in there were about fifty or sixty men in this unit so it was small. Steve was grateful for that, but he wished he knew who to expect so the anticipation wasn’t gnawing at him.

When the bell rang for chow, Steve looked up at the clock encased behind bars and realized it was 4:30 pm. He hesitated as the men walked out to the canteen area and slowly followed behind them. For the most part, the men ignored him. Steve was not sure if he should be grateful or not. He was thrown by his reception or lack thereof. This had not happened in previous units. 

As he watched the food placed on his tray, he had some hope that he’d be able to actually eat a full meal. Steve wasn’t picky. He was used to military rations, so he was just thankful for it. He kept his head down as he walked towards an empty chair, somewhat removed from the others. He didn’t see the threat until he felt a foot at his ankle and he was tripped and fell forward. His tray banged against the floor and he was laid out flat on his face. Some of the men started laughing, as Steve scrambled towards his tray. He attempted to scoop up the food so as not to anger the guards when a big figure loomed above him. Steve could only look up at the three hundred pound figure.

“Howzit, Haole?” The man asked as he smirked at the prone figure before him. The man reached down but stopped when he heard a voice.

“Back off, Kahale.” The large man straightened up as he saw the other man in front of him.

“Oh, shit, man. Didn’t know he was one of yours.” He backed off, “Sorry, braddha.”

Steve looked up to see Victor Hesse. He shuddered to be face to face with his father’s killer. He was dizzy from his fall, he hit his head hard on the ground and suddenly his nightmare was in front of him. Steve said nothing as he braced himself for whatever was to come.

“Get up.” Victor said in a stern voice and Steve had no choice but to follow. He picked up the tray as he stood, eyeing the content that was still on the floor. “Leave it.” Victor continued as he led him to a table. He sat down and expected Steve to follow. He had no idea what game Hesse was playing. The older man slid his full tray over to Steve as he stood up and grabbed Steve’s. He walked back over to food line and handed it to the one of the prisoners and he was gifted a new one. The guards didn’t seem to protest. Victor sat back down and began to eat. With one glance to Steve, the understanding was that he should dig in as well. The former Navy Seal was starving but he wasn’t stupid. He knew what just happened has consequences in prison. His anxiety just ratcheted up to a thousand. For the moment, he concentrated on his meal and knew he would have to face whatever ramifications to come.

*

Hesse walked back to the unit and Steve realized they were walking the same direction. He noted that Kahale walked to a different unit. While he was grateful for that; the fact that he was in the same unit as Hesse made him weary. Hesse peeled off and went to the bathroom while Steve returned to his cell. After chow there were two hours before lights out. He sat on his bed, wishing he had a book or something to distract him. He didn’t feel comfortable going to the televisions because he didn’t understand the dynamics of this place yet.

He was lost in thought was someone walked in his cell. He looked up to see Hesse.

“What are you doing in here?” Steve asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“Well, that’s not the polite thing to say to someone who just saved your ass from a beating, now is it?” Victor smirked as he sat on the bed opposite McGarrett.

“You’re in this cell?”

“Yup.” He lay back against the wall, a smug impression on his face.

“Did you plan this?” Steve asked.

“I heard we were getting a newbie to the unit so I volunteered out of the sheer goodness of my heart to show you the ropes.” He chuckled at the incredulous look on Steve’s face. 

“I want someone else.” Steve replied as his jaw clenched.

“Really?” Hesse smirked again as he stood up and walked to the door and closed it. Steve tried not to flinch as he heard the door clink shut. He sat up straighter as Victor sat on his bed. “McGarrett, you should be so lucky to have a cellie like me.” His eyes narrowed. “Before I continue, a bit of appreciation is in order.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I saved your ass from a beating in the chow hall. You should thank me.”

“I don’t need to.”

“Really?”

“I can get by on my own.” Steve replied; he wasn’t sure if Victor picked up on the trembling of his voice.

“Well it seems like you’ve done a bang up job so far.” He leaned back to assess the former Navy Seal. “How long you’ve been in?”

“A year.”

“You look like shit, mate.” Victor pursed his lips and then smiled. 

“I’m f-fine.” Steve answered.

Victor laughed. “You look like you haven’t slept and your clothes are falling off you.”

“Why am I even talking to you?” Steve was becoming upset as he stood. “You killed my father!”

“And you killed my brother.” Victor said calmly as he gazed at the man. “It looks like we’re even. That shit doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is dealing with being here.” He replied as he stood and walked towards Steve. He was slightly taller than him as he looked down. “You are lucky to be in this unit. We get more freedom than most. We don’t have a lot of violence unlike other places in Gen Pop.” His eyes narrowed. “And if you couldn’t tell yet…that is mostly because of **_ME_**.” He snarled. “So…I won’t ask again. I would appreciate a thank you for what happened in the mess hall.”

Steve bit his lip as his breath came in shorts bursts. “Thank you.” He whispered and then looked away.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled and then opened the door and walked away. Steve saw him go sit with three other men and they discussed whatever for the next two hours. He returned at lights out and Victor got into bed, ignoring Steve as he went to sleep.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

For the next three weeks, Steve assessed the dynamics of the unit. Indeed, he realized that Victor was in charge. He and three others on the cell block kept things running smoothly. _‘_ The Group’ as he learned from others. They had a good relationship with the guards that Steve was sure involved bribing some or all of them. But no matter, it was the calmest time of his incarceration that he had. But Steve wasn’t stupid. He knew that Victor kept others at bay. He saw how the other inmates looked at him. Steve knew he was handsome, he wasn’t cocky but he knew. And with a solid three weeks of food and sleep, he was starting to feel better than he had in a while. It would just take a word from Victor and his world would be turned upside down again. He couldn’t risk it. This was a better unit than others. Compared to solitary and general population, this place was a dream. And the reason was Victor. He knew this tentative relationship would only go on for so long. While Steve didn’t want be forced into anything, he knew Victor was waiting for him to accept something. Steve saw the dynamic. The three men who ran the unit with Victor all had cellie’s they were involved with. He saw the evidence of their coupling through the cells at night. _‘_ The Bitches’, as the three were called, enjoyed a high status position within the cell block being associated with the Group. Other inmates left them alone and they were protected by their lovers. Steve could see Victor’s influence not only in the mess hall, but on the Yard as well. They were untouchable. The guards seem to leave them alone and in return Victor gave them a trouble free unit. There were no drugs and if anyone did cause a ruckus they were expelled from the unit and banished back to other areas of Gen Pop. The guards knew they had the best assignment in Halawa so it was in their interest to keep up a symbiotic relationship with the Group. All the inmates of their section knew what a blessing it was to be there and the Group knew it. 

*

Steve showered after dinner as he contemplated what he needed to do. He had been on the unit for over a month now. Victor had been patient and kind but he knew the man had a temper. He saw it the other day when an inmate from their section caused a major melee on the Yard. The disappointment and anger on Victor’s face spoke volumes. The man tried to beg the guards to take him back but that wasn’t going to happen. He was sent to solitary and would not return in their midst.

*

As Steve reviewed his time so far, at no time had Victor belittled or yelled at him. He asked once what his charges were and didn’t laugh when Steve told him he was innocent. All he said was that the evidence speaks for itself.

Victor had been firm, outlining rules for living in the unit but he’d been kind. It threw Steve off. The most he had done in public to establish his “dibs” over him was to place his hand on the small of his back occasionally on the way to chow. 

As much as his father’s death hurt him, he found Victor was right. What was done was done. One could only live in the present time: confined within walls possibly for the rest of his life.

He knew if he wanted to, Victor could rape him or have someone do it or even worse. Steve knew what he saw in other units. He’d been at least lucky to avoid that. He looked down as the water cascaded down his lean body. Fear encompassed him. He had never been with a man. In actuality, he had never thought of it. But could he? He knew Victor was waiting for his consent. Some of the Bitches told him, Victor was no rapist. He’d never had been. But Victor would not wait forever. Steve knew that.

He toweled off and dressed and returned to his cell. Victor was reading a book and Steve nervously smiled at him before he lay down. As the lights were turned off, Steve attempted to stop the stuttering of his heart. He stood up and padded over to Victor’s bed. He gently sat down and whispered, “Victor?”

He saw his cellmate sit up and face him. While lights out meant the unit was plunged into night, there was enough emergency lighting that it was not truly dark.

Steve’s voice hitched as Victor’s large hand caressed his face. The gentle touch was his first in years. Steve couldn’t help that his eyes fluttered closed at the contact. His breath quickened. “It’s okay, baby.” Victor responded.

“I’m scared.” Steve forced out. He warred with emotions flowing through him. He felt small and exposed when he was around the man...but in a good way. Like he could let go and not worry about anything. He felt that Victor would be there to help him. Make him feel safe. That realization was jarring.

“Don’t be.” He kissed his lips lightly. “I’ll take care of my baby.” He leaned in and captured Steve’s plush lips and dove in causing the younger man to whimper. 

*

At last, Victor thought. He waited patiently for McGarrett and it was certainly worth it. He heard how the former Navy Seal struggled while in Halawa. He followed his progress since the beginning of his incarceration. At first he was happy the man got what was coming to him. But with each report from guards about his time in prison, Victor couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the lead of Five-O. He bid his time to wait for the most opportune moment to request the man’s transfer to their unit. He was able to send warnings to other cell blocks not to touch the disgraced former member of Five-O. When the moment was right, he knew he would be vulnerable but also valuable. McGarrett was a beautiful man and would be the perfect new Bitch for him. His previous one was pathetic and not special enough. Steve McGarrett would be a prize though. He would be the envy of the whole prison to have him. It wasn’t his style to force men into servitude. He liked to mold them, love them. The victory was so much sweeter. He never understood the joy in raping someone. He wanted a companion, someone to make his time at Halawa more palatable. He loved taking care of someone. Steve could be used as a bargaining chip which added to his value as well. 

The former Navy Seal was smart. He knew he would figure out sooner or later what he wanted and when he did, Victor would eagerly open his arms to the vulnerable younger man. He knew McGarrett was innocent of his charges. The stubborn Navy Seal may have been reckless and bend the rules, but he would never murder in cold blood. His brother’s murder in his eyes was a part of the war they had with each other. He did not hold that against McGarrett at all. He had to display patience, Steve would finally come to him any thoughts of his father’s murder would be in the past as well. All that mattered was here and now. He was proud of his boy for coming to him. 

Steve was delicious as he allowed himself to be kissed deeply. His inexperience in kissing men was apparent as they continued. Victor was so turned on by his innocence. It was intoxicating.

“I’m so proud of you, baby, for coming to me.”

Steve nodded his head as he tried to regain his breath. That kiss was incredible. It felt so good to feel. Victor gathered Steve in his arms and laid them down on the bed. He placed Steve against the wall and kissed him again. Steve could feel Victor’s hard cock against his belly and shuddered whether in fear or arousal he wasn’t sure. It felt so good to be touched.

“I…I…” Steve stuttered.

“What, baby?” He replied in a gentle tone. 

“I’ve never been with a man before…”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll teach you.” He smiled as he felt Steve nodding against him. “We’ll take our time, okay?”

“Okay.” He lay his head down on Victor’s chest and reveled in the warmth of the slightly larger man as they drifted to sleep.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> This is AU. During the story, I will use various 5-0 characters in different roles.

The next morning, Victor woke up first before Steve. They had fallen asleep on the cramped twin bed. It gave the older man an opportunity to observe him. His Steven was gorgeous and during his brief time on the unit had regained some weight and looked healthier. He had been shocked to see the gaunt figure that entered his cell over a month ago. While he knew he would reverse the signs, it made him vulnerable and allowed him to fall into his arms. Steve needed Victor. He enjoyed the younger man in his arms. One perk to this place was the guards did not force the inmates to sleep separately. They knew things ran smoother when the men were satisfied and fulfilled. The guards were rewarded handsomely for looking the other way.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open. He was a bit shocked to see he was still in Victor’s arms. He became anxious and apologetic, having reveled in the warm arms overnight. He had not slept that well in over a year.

Victor tightened his arms around him. “Hey, none of that.” The forty five year old leaned forward and captured Steve’s lips. He thrust forward a few times for him to feel his morning wood. He felt Steve tense a bit, so he decided to take pity on him. With a quick peck he stood from the bed and Steve followed suit. Victor walked over to the toiletries and grabbed a toothbrush and proceeded to brush. When he was done, Steve did the same. “Let’s go, Steven.” Victor said as he led them to breakfast.

*

When they returned they headed towards the main area of the prison that had tables and chairs. Victor took Steve over to the Bitches table where he motioned for him to sit for the first time. He walked away and sat at another place with the Group. The whole unit hollered as they saw Steve take a coveted seat with the Bitches.

He blushed as the three men looked at him. Two had long hair and wore light makeup. The third had a similar build to him. “Well, well, well. We were wondering when you’d take your place here.” One of the men said with a smile. 

“Guess Victor got lucky last night.” Another added as they all chuckled.

Steve didn’t know how to respond.

“Relax, kid.” The third one said. “We are just joking around.”

“I’m not really a kid.” Steve answered. 

“How old are you, honey?”

“Thirty.”

“Well, you are the baby of our little bunch, so get used to it.” He smiled. “I’m Mama Kona. My man is Kamekona.” Kona was a tall, thin Hawaiian, with long hair and shining lip and kind eyes. He pointed to the other two. “This is Miguel.” He was the other with long hair and makeup. He was shorter than Kona and Hispanic. “Miguel belongs to Junior.” And pointing to the last man, “And this is Enji.” He was a petite Japanese man who waved at him. “And his man is Flippa.”

Kona smiled. “Welcome to the Bitches.”

“Um, thanks?” Steve said with some confusion in his voice.

“You should be thankful, honey.” Kona said with a smile as he flung his hair back and grabbed some cards. “Alright…” He began as he shuffled, “5 card stud.”

*

After dinner that night, Steve sat again on Victor’s bed, feeling anxious and not knowing what he should be doing.

“Hey…” Victor turned his face towards him and smiled. “Did you enjoy your time with the girls?” Steve wasn’t sure if he liked that they were called that but didn’t say anything. Victor was being gentle and patient and he did not want to upset the balance. His demeanor was so surprising. It was not what Steve had expected from the murderous arms dealer.

“They were nice.” Steve nervously smiled. “We played cards.”

“It’s advantageous to have people with you. Isn’t it?” The older man asked. Steve nodded. “We have a good unit here and we take care of our own.” Victor smiled as he leaned in and captured Steve’s mouth. “Tomorrow, I want you to shave your face, okay?”

He blinked a bit before responding. He thought it was an odd demand but did not want to say anything. “Okay.”

“And every day, I would like your face to be smooth for me.” He caressed his stubble and worked his way down. “I want you to also shave all your body hair.”

Steve’s eyes widened a bit. “Even…?”

“Yes. Even that.” Victor looked serious.

“Okay.” Steve whispered.

“The girls will show what to do. They are pros at it.”

Steve nodded a bit dumbfounded at the request. Again, he knew things could be worse, so he figured this wasn’t that much of a big deal. Victor had not forced himself on him. He remembered the cries of agony on other units of men being raped and tortured. He was lucky. He wasn’t alone in this awful place anymore. He was finding his way. He let Victor pull him down and lay on his chest.

*

As he walked back to the cell after showering the next day, he could not help the strange feeling with the absence of his body hair. He felt his stubble free face, a look he had not done in years. When he eyeballed his reflection, he looked younger than his age. He stepped into the cell and Victor smiled as he looked at his Steven wrapped in a towel. “Let me see you, baby.”

Steve bit his lip. He was embarrassed to be naked in front of him. He showered with men in the military before but he always did his best to hide his biggest shame about his body.

“Steven, what did I say?”

He hesitated for a moment, but he unwrapped his towel and let it fall to the ground, immediately covering his hairless genitals with his hands. His entire body turned crimson red as he dropped his head not to meet the gaze of the man in front of him. For as fit as Navy Seal Steve McGarrett was, his penis was so small compared to most men his size. ‘Micropenis’ had been the medical term when he saw a doctor about it in his early twenties. It always drew disappointment from women he had dated and he always felt he did not sexually satisfy them. That was why he did not date much. He had only slept with three women in his life and they were not great experiences.

“I’m not going to ask again, Steven.”

He dropped his hands as tears came to his eyes. His breath hitched as Victor stepped in front of him.

“Gorgeous, baby.” He said in his smooth voice as he ran his hand down Steve’s body. “Why so shy, sweetheart?” He paused when he reached his hairless genitals. “Is it because your cock is so tiny?” He cupped the flaccid penis that couldn’t be more than two inches. He started stroking it as Steve let out a sob that Victor swallowed with a kiss. “You don’t need a big cock, baby. You’re perfect. Don’t worry. I have other plans for you.” He motioned him over and the older man sat down. Victor grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor. “Kneel on that baby.” He waited for Steve to comply. “So beautiful.” He said as he caressed the baby soft skin of Steve’s face. “Do you understand what I do for you, Steven?”

He nodded as his breath hitched again.

“And what is that?”

The former Navy Seal looked down embarrassed, his face flushed as he bit his lip. He felt his chin lift up and he stared in Hesse’s blue eyes.

“Words, Steven.” Victor’s tone shifted slightly.

“You, um…protect. You protect me.”

“I do. Have you wondered why no one raped you during your year out there?”

Steve’s eyes widened. He had no idea that was why he had been spared.

“Because they knew you belonged to me and they would regret it if anyone touched you.”

Steve’s eyes watered and he let out a slight sob. 

“I couldn’t prevent everything but I made sure no one touched you like that.”

A tear fell out of his eye. 

Victor continued. “So I did…I do…I will…protect you.” He looked down at him. “What will you do for me?” He said in a gentle tone.

Steve swallowed around a lump in his throat. He knew what Victor wanted. What he needed. He had done so much for him. He’d probably be dead if it hadn’t been for the older man. “I…I can make you feel good.” Steve said as the blush in his face returned. He hoped he said the right thing. He wasn’t sure.

Victor smiled as he leaned back slightly. He reached down to his pants and unzipped them. He pulled his half hard cock out. Steve’s eyes widened at the length and girth of it. He was so much bigger than him.

Steve looked around a bit frantically. It was still thirty minutes before lights out. Some of the other inmates could likely observe what was occurring.

“They can see…” He said with trepidation.

Victor grabbed his face. “That doesn’t matter. They already know you belong to me. Don’t you think I deserve to feel good, baby?”

Steve nodded in a fearful manner. “I…I…”

He placed his hand in the back of Steve’s neck and brought him close to his cock. “Open your mouth, sweetheart.” Steve complied and Victor slipped his hard cock into the waiting warmth. He groaned and closed his eyes at the absolute pleasure of the waiting orifice. He stood and thrust lazily for a moment. He felt Steve graze his cock and he pulled out. He slapped Steve’s face causing the younger man to cry out. “Watch the teeth. That’s your only warning, baby.”

“I’m sorry, Victor…” 

“That’s okay, honey.” He slipped his cock back in and didn’t give Steve time to adjust. He had to get used to the feel of the large cock inside him and the musk. He thrust in and out and Steve did his best to keep up. He tried to swirl his tongue around to draw more moans and groans from the older man, and he thought he was succeeding. With a few more pumps, Victor tightened his hold on his neck and shot his cum down Steve’s throat. The younger man fell to the ground spluttering and choking and trying to catch his breath. 

He looked up at Victor scared he would look displeased and he was happy to see him smile. A weight was lifted off him. “Good job, baby. You did so well. Did you see how hard I came?”

Steve nodded. He arose on shaky legs and went towards the sink to rinse and brush his teeth. “No sweetheart. Come to bed. I want you to have my taste in you all night.” His smile was so sweet. Steve complied and went to lay down and grasped onto the Victor as he encircled him in his arms.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback! It is always appreciated.

The next evening, Victor was on top of Steve, moving back and forth. The two men were moaning at the delicious slide of their cocks against each other. Suddenly, Steve felt a cold finger at this opening. He tensed up and he gasped.

“Victor?” He said in a shaky tone.

“It’s okay, baby…I want to be inside you. I’ve waited long enough.” He felt Steve trembling. “Don’t be scared, baby. I’ll take care of you. I’ll make you feel so good.” After inserting two slick fingers in his ass, he withdrew them. He raised Steve’s legs up, so he was almost folded in half. The pliant man underneath could do nothing but let him be positioned. He had a fleeting thought about whether Victor wore a condom when the man slowly inserted his rock hard ten inch cock inside the virgin hole. He could have given him three fingers but he wanted him to be oh so tight.

“Hurts…” Steve whispered as tears slipped down his chiseled angelic appearing face. “Please…”

“It’ll feel better sweetheart. Relax yourself, baby.”

Steve tried, but he felt like he was being split in two. It continued like this at first when Victor began the slow slide in and out but at some point, Steve cried out in pleasure.

“Oh!”

“That’s’ your prostate, baby. Your magic spot.” Steve’s tiny softening erection had now come back full force. It was barely three inches hard.

“V-Vic…” He was rendered speechless as he tried to meet the older man’s thrusts. He never knew something could feel this good.

Victor grasped Steve’s legs hard and started reaming him. He never felt an ass so glorious. He knew he made the right choice. Steven McGarrett was _HIS_. “No more Victor, baby.” He thrust in and out a few more times. “Call me Daddy…”

Steve arched up in absolute ecstasy. The need in him was spreading like wildfire. Never in his life had he felt so amazing…so connected…so protected… “P-Please…”

Sweat from Victor’s brow trickled down onto his face. “Please what, baby?” 

“Need to cum…please…”

“Please what, honey?” Victor choked out as he his need to release was approaching.

“Need to cum, Daddy!!”

“Good boy…my beautiful Steven. Cum, sweetheart. Go ahead!”

“AHHHHHH!!!!!” Steve released the most powerful orgasm of his life, his tiny dick spurting fluid. He flopped down on the bed, nearing a loss of consciousness. He could only whimper with hypersensitivity as Victor continued his forceful movements. The older man soon came inside as well. He crashed down onto Steve.

The younger man shivered as he went through an adrenalin crash. Victor wanted to get up and clean them off but instead chose to gather his vulnerable baby in his arms. He wrapped them in a blanket and allowed them to drift to sleep for the night.

*

They woke up in the morning, dried cum between them. Victor left bed first and went to the sink. He grabbed a wash rag and cleaned himself off. He’d feel better after having a shower after breakfast.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he sat up. He felt soreness in all his muscles and winced as his ass came in contact with the bed.

Victor couldn’t help the smirk that traversed his face. He wanted his boy to have a reminder of their coupling. He brought over a rag and sat down next to the younger man. Steve smiled at him.

“Thank you, Victor.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Steven.” He shook his head. “What did I say last night?”

Steve looked down, a blush overtaking his naked body.

“Well?”

“I mean…I just thought that was when we were…you know…” 

Victor was hardening at the absolute innocence of his precious baby. He lifted Steve’s chin to force him to look him in the eye as he sat down next to him. “When we were what?”

“When we...” He whispered as he trailed off.

Victor tilted his head, staring at Steve. He felt like the man was staring into his soul. “When we made love, baby. That’s what we did. We are different than others. Lots of people _fuck_. But, I made love to my beautiful, precious virgin little boy. You made me so happy.” He stroked Steve’s hair, causing him to lean into the touch. “What am I baby?”

After some hesitation, he answered. “Daddy…”

“And why is that?”

“You take care of me…”

“Exactly. Where would you be in this place if it wasn’t for me? Someone would have snatched you up and spit you out. You would have been passed around unit after unit like a whore. I saved you, precious.” He smiled sweetly at Steve. He glanced up at the wall. They still had 45 minutes before chow. He stroked his cock to full hardness. “Sit on me baby.” Steve nervously glanced around; he could see other inmates and guards walking around the pod. He straddled Victor and lowered himself, groaning at the stretch. Although he was still loose from their previous activities, it still burned a bit. He wasn’t sure if the older man wanted him to move. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Victor placed his hands on Steve’s slim hips and kept him still. He closed his eyes for a moment to feel the sheer ecstasy at the tightness of his boy’s ass. “Daddy will always take care of you. You are perfect and so very worth it. All those people in your life that used you and threw you away mean nothing. Your mother left you…your father gave you up. Do you really think he did that for your safety? He just didn’t want to deal with having kids.” He ran a finger down his face. “I did you a favor when I killed him, baby. It didn’t seem so at the time...I know it’s hard for you to see, but looking back, I did the right thing by you and I didn’t even know it at the time.” 

Lying in his arms at night, Steve often opened up about his life, his disappointments…his fears. “He never loved you.” Victor continued. “And your so called partners… _your Danno_ …” he said the name in a mocking tone, “If they cared they would have found the proper evidence to exonerate you, Steven. It’s been over a year. Where the fuck are they, huh? If they haven’t found anything by now, they won’t. They’ve probably stopped looking. Their job is likely easier now that they don’t have their reckless leader to deal with anymore.” Steve dropped his head; the harsh truths causing him to sob. All his insecurities were highlighted in those words. In his heart, he knew Victor was right. His mother never loved him. Neither did his father. He tried so hard all his life to make his father proud and his fear was that his father never wanted him or his sister. He was all alone until he found Victor. The older man made him feel safe in a way that he never felt before. No one looked out for him when he was younger. And in the Seals and Five-O everyone expected him to know all the answers, to be tough, fearless. He just wanted to be able to rest; not be on guard so much. Victor gave that to him. He protected him; watched over him even when he was not on this unit. No one ever cared that much about him.

“Daddy…” He whispered as he felt Victor buck up.

“You are my most precious…my beautiful boy. Everyone here wants you but they can’t have you. I am the luckiest person in the world to have someone as perfect and gorgeous as you are.” He paused as he saw Steve give him a shy smile.

“Really?” Steve whispered.

“Of course, baby. They didn’t deserve you. You are mine. And I take care of what’s mine.” He turned with Steve still inside him and laid him down on the bed. “I love your hole baby.” He moaned out as he fucked in and out of Steve. The younger man arched up in ecstasy as he punched his prostate again and again. “You like when Daddy hits your magic spot, baby?”

“Yes…oh yes, Daddy. Feels so good!” He groaned so loudly he was sure other cells could hear them.

“Gonna cum inside your beautiful pussy, baby…Daddy loves your pussy!” He pushed in and out again a few times. “FUUUUUCK!!!!” He thrust in hard and shot inside Steve as he released himself.

Victor collapsed on top of Steve and the two battled to control their breathing. Victor rolled off him slightly, and then caressed the younger man’s face. “You are my wonderful baby boy, Steven. I’ll always protect you, okay?”

Steve nodded as he snuggled against him. It felt so good to be in his warm strong arms. Life had been so hard and it wasn’t better being sent to prison. But he wasn’t alone anymore. If fate brought him here, he is so lucky that he had Victor.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s time in Halawa takes a darker turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: please read the tags. This chapter could be triggering. 
> 
> During the story, I will use various 5-0 characters in different roles.

Steve glanced at a calendar one morning and he realized he had been in the unit with Victor for one year. He sat and reflected on the fact that he had been imprisoned for two years now. While the first year was a living hell, his second passed more easily under the protection of Victor. Steve knew his position was always tenuous. He feared the day if Victor tired of him and threw him to the wolves. He hoped that day never came. He needed him. He wanted to make his Daddy happy, so he would never need to banish him from this place. While it doesn’t happen often, the inmates that violate the unwritten rules of the Unit regret it when they are taken away.

*

While preparing for bed one night, they returned to their cell and sat down on Victor’s bed. Steve grabbed the rubber band in his hair and his locks cascaded down. He had not been to the barber since his arrival at Halawa.

“I think I need to cut my hair.” He said to Victor.

“Why?”

“It’s at my shoulders now.” He shivered as Victor reached up to caress his long strands and then his smooth angelic face.

“I like it. It suits you. You are beautiful…” he whispered into his ear. “My gorgeous baby…with the tightest pussy…just like a girl…” Steve started panting with arousal. “You like that, don’t you?” He asked as he leaned back and watched the blush and quickened breath Steve demonstrated. “Are you my pretty girl?” He smiled like a predator. “You are whatever I want you to be, aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes…Yes, Daddy…”

“My beautiful girl…” He said as he started to caress Steve’s tiny cock through his prison issued pants. “Wet already baby….” Steve moaned as he felt his dick leaking. “Your cock isn’t big like mine, baby. I have a man’s cock. Don’t I?”

“Yes, Daddy…please….”

“My baby girl has a big clit, doesn’t she? No man’s size dick for her. Your big clit leaking…waiting for her Daddy to touch it…”

“Please, touch me…please!”

“Take your pants off and lay down, baby. “ Steve complied. “Daddy is going to give you a big treat tonight.”

“What Daddy?” Steve asked with a feeling of excitement flowing through him. Victor waited officially for the lights to go out before he knelt on a pillow on the floor. “Show me your pussy, baby.” Steve grabbed his legs and could feel his pink rosette revealed to his Daddy. Victor leaned down and placed his tongue on his ass.

“Daddy! What are you doing? Oh god….oh…oh…..Daddy f-feels so so good…” He forced out as Victor ate his ass and put his mouth on his tiny cock. It was so small his entire mouth could fit around his cock and his little balls. Steve let his hands drift to his Daddy’s hair and gently grasped it. “Please Daddy…please!”

“What baby?” Victor came up for air. “What do you want?” He said as he easily slid a finger into his loosened ass. 

“Your mouth Daddy!”

“Where, baby?”

“My pussy! My pussy! Please Daddy! I need it!”

“Okay baby.” He returned to eating him out and suddenly, his tiny cock spurted fluid. “AHHHHH!!!!” Steve arched up as he came violently.

Victor sat back and then stood up as he went to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he returned to the bed, he gathered a still stunned Steve in his arms.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he practically slurred as he soaked up his warmth.

“That was a special treat, sweetheart. Daddy just did you a big favor honey. Daddy ate your pussy and your clit. My good girl.”

“Thank you for my special treat.”

“Don’t expect that often, sweetheart. But my girl deserved to feel good.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Steve snuggled closer to him.

*

One day Victor asked Steve to kneel in front of him. Steve thought his Daddy wanted him to suck his cock so he reached for his pants. Victor gently grasped Steve’s hands. “Not now, baby. Daddy wants to talk to you.”

Steve’s heart sank as it began to thunder inside his chest. “Did I do something wrong?” His mind raced as he thought if he committed any transgressions over the last few days.

“No sweetheart. I just have something important to discuss.”

Steve immediately relaxed when he heard he was in the clear.

“The reason why I can hold you at night and make love to you and all the others can fuck each other as well is because I have the resources to pay the guards very well. Do you see all the things we can do here because Daddy pays for this privilege?”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

Victor smiled and caressed his face. “We all do what we can. The others in the Group help as well.” He paused. “And as our Bitches, you all have a role to play too. That is why our Group and the Bitches get such respect here and all over Halawa. We do what we need to do to make our time here as good as possible. We don’t tolerate bullshit in this place: we don’t want fights, rapes, drugs and all that shit. That helps the guards and it makes our unit run smoothly. Do you understand?”

Steve nodded. “Yes. What can I do to help, Daddy?”

“I am so proud of you wanting to do something, baby. I need you to be a good boy when it is your turn to help. If we keep the guards satisfied then everyone benefits. You want me to be happy, don’t you?”

“Of course, Daddy! If you are happy that’s better for everyone, right?” Steve smiled up at his Daddy.

“So smart, sweetheart. I am so glad you understand.” He smiled again. “Who do you belong to, baby?”

Steve blushed. “You, Daddy.” He whispered in response. 

“Yes, you do. Daddy saved you from all the horrible men that would have hurt you in unimaginable ways, didn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“I need you to do something for me…something that helps us all.”

“What is it, Daddy?”

“Sometimes Daddy is going to take you to a room, and you are going to make me so proud. Daddy wants you to show Sgt. Grover and Officer Noshimuri, how good you are at sucking cock.”

The smile fell from Steve’s face as he scrambled back slightly causing him to fall over from his prone position. He was shocked at the thought of servicing the CO’s. “What? B-But, Daddy…no…” He said as his eyes teared. He knew he said the wrong thing as Victor descended upon him and hauled him up to his knees only to backhand him so hard that Steve fell again.

“What did you just say, Steven?”

Steve scooted back in fear. “I d-didn’t m-mean it!” He exclaimed as he grabbed his burning cheek. He could feel a trickle of blood from his mouth.

“I’ve given and given to you, Steven. I have never asked anything of you. I have been patient with you when most people wouldn’t have. And the first time I ask something of you? To carry your god damn weight in this unit? And you fucking tell me no?!”

“I’m sorry, Daddy! I didn’t mean it! Please!” He said to Victor as he was dragged up and thrown on his bed. “Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He cried out when Victor slapped him. 

“You better be fucking sorry. Maybe you’ve been babied too much. I’ve been too easy on you. Do you want to go back to Gen Pop?!”

“No! I’ll be good. I promise! I’m sorry. Please!” Steve slunk onto the floor sobbing and crawled over to Victor who looked down upon him with such anger. “Please, Daddy!” Steve said as he reached for the older man’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. He leaned towards the man’s hardening cock and grasped it as he placed his mouth on the leaking head. “I’m your good boy, Daddy.” He said in between licking his cock. Steve moaned as he took his Daddy’s cock inside his warm mouth. “I’m your good boy.” He felt Victor’s cock at the back of his throat. He pulled off again. “Please…Daddy…I’m your good boy…” He bobbed frantically wanting to elicit pleasurable sounds from his Daddy. His head was stopped as Victor grasped onto his hair so hard that he could only cry out. He could barely look up at him and saw the fury on his face. Victor shoved his rock hard cock in directly into the back of Steve’s throat. He held it there for a time causing Steve to start suffocating. The younger man frantically tried to grab on to anything, trying to gain some air. Victor pulled out allowing him to inhale fresh air but continued his absolute assault in his mouth. He thrust as hard as he could in and out as he chased his orgasm. As Steve became lightheaded, Victor finally released; his cum shot directly down his throat. Steve fell to the ground gasping for air as tears and snot ran down his face. Victor stood over him for a time saying nothing. Steve struggled to return to his knees. He kept his head down as he was afraid to gaze up at Victor.

He flinched when he felt a cool hand against his stinging cheek. “If you ever tell me no again, you _will_ regret it.” He said calmly but the absolute threat was apparent. 

He gazed up with his blue eyes staring into the serious eyes of Victor. “I’m sorry.” Steve implored in a roughened voice as more tears fell from his eyes. “Forgive me, Daddy. Please, Daddy! I didn’t mean it. I promise!”

Victor was thinking for a time when he stepped back. “Stand up.” He obliged and stood on shaky legs. His lip trembled in fear. “I do not want to see you right now, Steven.” Victor said as he walked out of the pod and over to the Group. The four powerful men took their leave and went out to the yard. Often, Steve would accompany Victor outside but he knew not to breathe the same airspace as his Daddy at the moment.

Steve stood there absolutely terrified, his lean arms wrapped around himself as tears rolled down his throbbing face. He sat heavily onto his bed, wondering what he could do to make his Daddy forgive him.

He looked up when he saw the three Bitches walk in with concern on their faces. Kona sat down as he gently stroked his hair.

“Stevie, what happened?”

“Mama Kona…” He choked out, “I fucked up…I made Daddy mad!” Steve trembled as the larger man wrapped himself around him and rocked him to help him calm. Kona, Enji and Miguel were very protective over the youngest of their group. He was vulnerable; emotional. They treated him like their little brother; in Kona’s case like he was his own. Steve appreciated the attention and was so unused to it. 

“Shh…sweetheart. Mama has you.” Steve sobbed against him. “What happened?”

Steve relayed what had occurred. Kona sat back and gently examined the red mark on Steve’s face that had lingered. He turned to Enji. “Get me a rag.” The man obliged and grabbed a washrag and ran it under water first. Kona smiled in appreciation and proceeded to wipe the blood trailing down Steve’s mouth. He then wiped the tears cascading down the younger man’s face. 

“There you go, baby.” He said as he finished and placed the rag to the side. “Stevie, we all have our role, baby, to make sure life inside is good for us all. We have all done our share of helping our men out. It’s our job.” Steve sniffed as he looked up at him with his big blue eyes.

Miguel added as he sat down on the other side of Steve, “We have all needed to make sure the guards are happy, Stevie. And if they are, then our men are and the whole unit runs better.” He put his hand on Steve’s thigh. “We are so lucky to be in here. I’ve been behind bars for ten years. My first six years were hell out there. These last four have been as good as prison can get. And it’s because of our men. We owe it to them.” He paused. “We belong to them and we have to do our part too.”

Enji stepped up. “Do you understand that, Stevie?”

He bit his lip as he gazed at the three men that have become his family in addition to Victor. His Ohana. He nodded reluctantly as he still felt his heart in his throat. “Okay…I understand.” He said with a thick voice. He realized how wrong he was. He should not have refused his Daddy. He should have been more grateful to him. It was his fault. “But, Mama…Daddy is so mad.” His voice shook.

“It’s okay, ku-uipo, he just needs some time.” He lifted Steve’s chin. “And Stevie? You belong to your Daddy, just like we all belong to ours. When you disobey, you get punished.” His hand felt a cool against the sting of his cheek. “Right?” Steve nodded as fresh tears poured from him. “He will forgive you.” Kona smiled. “Dry your eyes, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up for when your Daddy comes back.” Steve weakly smiled back at Kona; he was hopeful that his Daddy wouldn’t throw him out of the unit.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ku-uipo = sweetheart


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: please read the tags. This chapter could be triggering.
> 
> During the story, I will use various 5-0 characters in different roles.

“Are you sure about this, Mama Kona?” Steve said nervously as he sat in the older man’s cell with the others.

“Absolutely, baby. Your Daddy will love that you wanted to make yourself look so pretty for him.” He stepped back to look at his work. Steve’s long hair was styled in two braids. Eyeliner and mascara served to highlight his gorgeous blue eyes and a light pink hue to his lips rounded out his face. He looked sinfully innocent and Kona knew Victor would eat it up. 

Steve gazed at himself in the mirror and barely recognized himself. He looked like a dainty woman. He hoped Victor wouldn’t laugh at him or hit him again. “Thanks, Kona.” He replied after he finished staring at his reflection.

“Get back to your cell, ku-uipo before the other men see you and decide to riot because they want to fuck you.” He said with a swat to Steve’s ass and the younger man complied.

As he went back, Miguel caught up with him. “Try these, Stevie.” He handed him some silk panties.

“What?”

“I haven’t worn them yet but I have other pairs. Junior loves when I wear those kinds of things for him.” Steve couldn’t help his blush. “Victor will love it.”

“Maybe.” Steve answered quietly as he turned towards the bathroom. He looked around quickly and he stepped out of his pants and slipped the panties on. He no longer wore boxers because Victor told him he didn’t need them because he did not really have a cock. He had a big clit and didn’t need men’s underwear. The silk felt foreign but nice against his skin. His tiny cock nestled in the front. He hurriedly pulled his pants back on and rushed back to his cell.

*

Steve sat on his bed and waited for Victor. After going out to the yard, Victor was in the common area with other members of the Group. Steve was nervous as dinner was approaching. He did not want to get up and go on his own. He hoped Victor would remember him and come to fetch him. If he didn’t, Steve knew he was in major trouble. His eyes started to water a half an hour later when Victor did not seem to appear; he fought hard not to have his tears fall. He did not want to ruin his makeup. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Victor standing in their cell. His face did not appear too angry, but Steve wasn’t sure.

“Daddy?” His voice shook as his blue eyes were highlighted even more with through the adornments on his face.

“Look at you, sweetheart.” Victor couldn’t help but harden at the sight of his precious in long pigtails and charcoal lined eyes. He was an absolute vision. “So gorgeous, baby.”

“Really, Daddy?” His heart warmed at the lustful forgiving look Victor gave him. The older man approached him and held out his hand and Steve took it and stood up. He gazed up at Victor. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” He said as Victor caressed his face. He then placed his large hand on Steve’s neck as he gazed at his boy with serious eyes. He squeezed lightly.

“Who do you belong to, baby?”

“You, Daddy.” He whispered as he strained with the pressure on his throat.

Victor tightened his grip for a bit then released his hand and stroked his neck. “You body…your mind…your everything…is for me to do with what I need and want.” 

Steve inhaled precious air as he responded, “Yes, Daddy.” 

“If it pleased me, I could tie you up in the mess hall and let the whole god damn unit fuck you and there is _nothing_ you could do to stop me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Steve choked out as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

Victor leaned in and captured Steve in a passionate kiss, leaving the younger man breathless when they stepped back.

“Don’t ever disappoint me again.” Victor said as he wiped some stray tears.

“I won’t. I promise.” Steve replied, desperation evident in his voice. “I’ll be good.” 

“I know you will be. Come on, beautiful. Let’s go.” Victor smiled as he led them out of the cell to go eat.

*

When they returned Victor went directly to bed. Steve stood in front of him biting his lip, nervous at what he was going to do.

Victor could tell Steve was hesitant. “What is it baby?”

Steve removed his shirt and then his nerves escalated. “Um…” Steve looked down and then up through his thick eyelashes as his hands lingered at his waistband. He slowly lowered his pants to reveal the pink lingerie he wore.

“Fuck…” Victor moaned as he saw his beautiful lean baby boy in pink panties…his little cock already leaving a moist patch in the front.

“Already leaking for your Daddy, baby?” Victor sounded like a predator as he stood and stalked over to him. He swept Steve up in a kiss as he palmed his little cock through his panties. “So hot, baby…”

“Daddy…please…” Steve moaned as Victor’s large hand cupped and stroked his cock. “Oh…please…feels so good…”

“I know it does, sweetheart. Do you need to cum already?” He smiled as he kissed him again. “So eager for your Daddy aren’t you? Can you cum for me, baby? Cum now Steven!”

“AHHHHH!” Steve arched and released in his panties, collapsing against the larger man.

“Gorgeous.” He pointed to the bed. “Get on your hands and knees, precious.” Steve complied as Victor smiled and grabbed the lube.

Victor stood behind Steve and pulled the panties aside as he teased finger in the tight hole, causing the younger man to groan.

“Please, Daddy…” He said as he raised his ass higher, enjoying the feeling inside him. He was so happy his Daddy forgave him. He just wanted to make him proud.

“What, sweetheart?” Victor answered as he stepped out of his prison pants.

“Need you in me.” He cried out as a second finger was inserted.

“This?”

Steve shook his head.

“Words, baby.”

“You Daddy…you!”

“My what?”

“Your cock, Daddy! Inside me!” He smiled when he felt the large flesh against his fluttering hole.

“Do you love Daddy’s cock, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy...when it hits my magic spot…”

“You have a greedy little pussy, don’t you, baby? Need Daddy touching your magic spot so your clit can cum?” He thrust in.

“Yes…yes! Need it, Daddy! Please!”

“Fuck, baby!” Victor exclaimed as he pounded away, as his baby’s silken walls cradled his aching cock. It was the best feeling in the world. He released with a cry, his boy shuddered beneath him as he came for the second time. 

Victor started pulling out his softening cock and Steve whimpered as he laid down on the bed.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Want you, Daddy…” He said with tears in his eyes.

Victor smiled as he caressed his face. “Sweetheart. Do you want Daddy to sleep inside?”

Steve sniffed as he nodded his head. Victor positioned himself behind his Steven on his side as he slipped his half hard cock back inside the welcoming warmth. He gathered Steve close and whispered in his ear. “Love you, baby.”

Tears rolled down Steve’s cheeks at the words. “L-love you too, Daddy.” He choked out as he concentrated on the arms encircling him and the fullness inside him. Never in his life had he felt more grounded and protected. He was pleased that he was a good boy for Victor.

*

A few days later, Victor walked with Steve towards the back of the unit. He held the younger man’s shaking hand as they made their way. Steve was quiet and nervous as he trailed behind his Daddy. His feelings conflicted with the notion that he wanted to be a good boy for his Daddy but was terrified of what was to come. Victor led him to a back room that was an office like area for the CO’s. He gave a quick head nod to officers Adam Noshimuri and Lou Grover who gazed upon his Bitch with lust in their eyes.

Victor did not seem bothered at all, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Steve was trembling in fear. He leaned against his ear and said, “Make Daddy proud.”

He stepped back and grabbed a chair and flopped down on it, leaving Steve the lone man standing in the room surrounded by three people. Adam and Lou smiled at each other, but said nothing initially.

“Steven, show them how beautiful you are. Go on, baby.”

The former Navy Seal kept his eyes trained on the floor as he tried to get his breath under control. His hands shook as he removed his shirt and placed it on a chair that was beside him. He slowly lowered his pants and stepped out of them. He stood there, naked, with just his prison issue socks on. He wanted so much to cover himself but he didn’t want to incur the wrath of his Daddy.

“Damn…” Grover spoke, “He’s a looker, isn’t he?” He stood and walked over to the much shorter man. “Not much of a cock, Hesse.” He chuckled causing Steve’s breath to hitch. He wouldn’t cry. “Guess that’s why he makes such a good Bitch.”

Steve could hear Victor in the background laughing with the other men.

Grover looked down at Steve. “Take me out. Let’s see if your _Daddy_ is right about how much a good cocksucker you are.”

Steve’s hands trembled as he reached out and unbuckled the fat man’s belt. He released the button and then unzipped the pants and they fell heavily to the floor. He also lowered the man’s large boxers. Steve grimaced as he could smell the funk already emanating from the Officer. He gracefully went to his knees and closed his eyes as he placed his mouth on the leaking semi hard cock. Steve tried not to gag the man’s thick cock went to the back of his throat. He wanted to be as fast as he could please the man.

“Jesus Christ.” Grover groaned. “You weren’t lying, Hesse. Fuck!” He exclaimed as he grabbed onto the long locks of the younger man and started thrusting forcefully in and out not caring for the comfort of the man below him. Grover knew he wouldn’t last long. It had been ages since he had a good blowjob.

Victor couldn’t help but be turned on as he watched his precious please the Officer. The sounds of distress coming from Steven was hot, he palmed his hardening cock as he watched the show. Grover screamed out as he shot his cum down Steve’s throat. So much came out that Steve couldn’t swallow the whole thing. It oozed out of the side of his mouth as he panted heavily trying to regain his breath.

“Damn, boy.” Grover said as he lifted up his boxers and pants. He wiped his sweaty brow and sat down heavily in his chair.

Steve was on the ground supporting himself on one arm as Adam walked up to him. The officer had removed his pants as he hauled Steve up and bent him over the desk. He looked over his shoulder at Hesse.

“Already prepared,” was all he said as Adam nodded at him.

Steve struggled slightly. He thought he was going to only have to give another blowjob. Victor said nothing about being fucked. Adam could sense the slight movement. “Stay still.” He ordered as his rock hard nine inch cock rested at the tiny pucker. On the other side of the desk Grover grabbed McGarrett’s hands to still them as he was trying to find something to hold on to.

With no further prep, Adam shoved his condom covered dick inside Steve causing the younger man to cry out in pain.

Victor smiled. He purposefully did not fuck Steve for three days in anticipation of this. He wanted his baby to learn a lesson for disobeying him. If he had been a good boy, he would have prepped him better allowing him to use 2 or 3 fingers prior to coming here. Victor only allowed him to place lube inside with one finger. He had been so good and patient with his Steven. Most bitches had it much worse than his little precious, so his baby needed to be schooled on his expectations.

“He’s so fucking tight.” Noshimuri gasped as he thrust in and out. Sweat poured down from his brow as he enjoyed the pliant man below him. Finally his release came and the man yelled out in sheer ecstasy. He had not had that good of a fuck in a long time. He panted in exhaustion as he pulled out and removed the condom. He tied it off and threw it in the trashcan. He placed his boxers and pants back on and when they were presentable again, he turned to Victor and smiled. “Until next time.” Victor watched as they walked back to their stations leaving him and Steve alone.

Steve still lay on the desk with his ass in the air, his hole throbbing in pain. He couldn’t help the tears that poured down his face. He was wracked with sobs. He couldn’t help it. Never had sex been that painful. He felt violated but he knew he shouldn’t be because he was doing what Victor demanded.

The older man helped him stand up. All he wanted was for his Daddy to hold him. When he tried to go into his arms, he was stopped. “Get dressed, baby.” Steve couldn’t understand why Victor was being so cold. It made him want to disappear into a hole and never emerge. He silently dressed and followed Victor out. He was led to the showers. “Wash off. Meet me back in our cell.”

Steve nodded and complied. He wanted to scrub the scent of both men that permeated his senses. He spent a good 20 minutes in the shower. He returned to the pod and quietly dressed.

“Did I do something wrong, Daddy?” He asked in a trembling voice as a tear leaked from his eye.

“No, baby. Daddy is so proud of you. You did everything perfectly. My big boy. Helping our unit out. ” Steve let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he happily collapsed into the arms of his Daddy. 

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the story, I will use various 5-0 characters in different roles.

_Three Years Later_

The Group and the Bitches happily congregated after lunch on a Sunday when guards came into to announce those with visitors. Steve kept talking to Mama Kona and ignored the declaration until he stopped when his name was called. He looked at Victor in confusion. Steve had not had a visitor in three years. And the only one who had come was his attorney. He had spoken to her a few times since then. He had no contact with anyone from Five-O in four years. He stood and went over to Victor who gave his permission for him to meet with whoever it was. He had ten minutes before departing so he went back to his cell and washed off his makeup that he enjoyed wearing these days and placed his hair in a man bun.

As he walked shackled by the wrists, he could not imagine who was there to visit him. When he arrived, he was surprised to see his attorney Catherine Rollins. His heart sped up as he sat down at the table designated.

*

An hour later, Steve returned to the unit in a daze. Most of the men were in the yard, so after he was unshackled, Steve returned to his cell. He sat down heavily, still in shock. A sense of fear and dread encompassed him as well. He sat with his head in his hands, which is how Victor found him.

“What is it, baby?” Concern littered the older man’s voice.

“Daddy…” Tears started rolling down Steve’s face.

“Tell Daddy what’s wrong.” He demanded in a gentle tone.

Steve shook his head in disbelief. “T-They found evidence…I’m innocent. They’re releasing me.”

“When?”

“Three days.” He said as he bit his lip.

“Steven, why aren’t you happier?”

“I don’t want go! I want to stay with you, Daddy!” He started crying as Victor gathered him in his arms. “I’m all alone out there.”

“It’s okay, baby. It’s all going to work out.”

“How can you say that Daddy?” Steve appeared wounded. “Do you not love me anymore?”

Victor pulled back and grasped his face. “Of course I love you baby. Don’t ever question that.”

“I…I could do something to stay. Shank someone or…”

“And then they’d put you in Gen Pop anyway and way from the unit. That’s not a good plan.” He paused as he tried to calm his baby. “Daddy never lies to you. I promise you, baby. It will all work out.” He captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Victor was hoping to have more time with his baby, but that wasn’t meant to be as of yet. His cold heart dropped at saying goodbye to his precious. But he knew in his soul, they would be together. he would make sure of it.

*

The next three days, Steve and Victor barely left their cell. The former Navy Seal just couldn’t bear to not be with his Daddy. Victor promised that arrangements would be made and he would be taken care of, so he believed him. Steve did spend some time with the other Bitches as well. The thought of being without his Mama Kona scared him as well.

Steve was nervous. His home had been foreclosed upon while he was in prison for the last five years. He had no idea where he was going to go. Anxiety and fear gripped him at the prospect of navigating the outside world without his Daddy. Victor assured him that things would be okay.

*

The day finally came. Steve cried all morning as Victor held him. The older man advised his Steven to be strong. He would contact him but it was important for Steve not to initiate anything between the two of them. It was imperative.

*

As Steve was processed out of Halawa, he held his meager belongings in a small plastic bag. He was given a hundred dollars and a formal letter of apology from the State of Hawaii. It didn’t mean much to Steve at this point. As he slowly walked away from the prison, there were two men standing at the exit; one black and one white and each towering over the former Navy Seal.

“Steven McGarrett?”

“Yes.” Steve answered in a trembling voice; his confidence had dissipated in the last five years. He was wary around strangers. The only people he conversed with were his Daddy and the other Bitches.

“Victor sent us to pick you up.” The black man replied. “I’m Sam Denning. This is Bobby Coughlin.” The latter procured Steve’s bag and they headed towards a Suburban SUV with shaded windows. Steve quietly entered the car asking no questions. He had no other options of where to go. He had no house to return to. He tried to shake off his nerves as he was driven away.

*

About an hour later, they reached their destination: a beautiful beach house with an amazing ocean view. The palatial estate had to be worth at least five million dollars. He followed the men into the mansion and he looked around trying not to be totally amazed at the grandeur of the palace.

Denning and Coughlin led him to a large bedroom overlooking the water. They placed his bag down. Coughlin looked at him. “There are plenty of clothes and you can go to the kitchen as you need to.” He paused. “You will need to let us know if you need anything or you want to go to the beach.” He turned to Denning who walked up to him.

“Our job is to watch you for Victor and he gave us very specific instructions.” He reached into a sack and produced what appeared to be an ankle monitor. “We will need to know where you are at all times. You may walk around but you are not allowed to leave the premises unless accompanied by us.” Denning fastened the monitor onto his ankle.

Steve bit his lip as it tightened around his ankle.

“Do you any questions, Steven?”

“No.” He answered quietly. The two men walked away leaving a nervous Steve alone. He tried not to let himself tear up as he surveyed the absolute luxury around him. All he could hear were the waves crashing against the shore. All he wanted was to be with his Daddy. He sat down heavily on the bed as he began to cry. While he was happy to be out of prison, it seems he exchanged one for another, except now he was all alone.

*

A few days out of Halawa, Steve asked if he could use a computer. One of the men sat next to him to supervise his internet search. He found out that the new Governor in his absence had dissolved the Five-0 Task Force. Chin and Kono were no longer on the island and Danny had moved back to the Mainland.

After he learned that information, he quietly went back to his room.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Three months after his release from Halawa, Steve has settled into a routine of sorts. He was allowed to swim in the ocean in the mornings. He would share a meal or two with Denning and Coughlin who were not too intimidating once he got to know them. The two tough guys were very kind to him. They knew the consequences with Victor if anything happened to his Steven, so they made sure he was comfortable in the house. Their rough hearts had a soft spot for the poor sweet former Navy Seal who almost seemed child like in his demeanor. He called them Mr. Denny and Mr. Bobby. Steve tried not to bother the men too much. He knew they were doing good work for his Daddy. Steven thought he would have to make Mr. Bobby and Mr. Denny happy with his mouth and his pussy when they started placing a plug in him, but he never was asked to. Steve felt so proud that his Daddy cared enough about him to keep him safe and full even after he left prison. He missed him so much.

*

After he showered one day, Coughlin let him know that he had a visitor. He was let into his bedroom. Steve was shocked to see Officer Noshimuri. He did not recognize him at first because he was out of his uniform.

Steve couldn’t help but stand when he saw the man. “O-Officer.” 

“Steven.” He nodded. “I have a letter from your Daddy to give to you.”

“Really?” Steve couldn’t help the large smile on his face and his heart beating wildly at the prospect of hearing from his Daddy!

Adam extended his hand to give it to him. Steve eagerly took it. “Thank you!” He looked at him for a moment and then went out onto the terrace to read it.

_My Precious Steven,_

_I miss you so much my darling baby. I think of you every minute but I am so happy you are free from Halawa. My men have let me know that you are being such a good boy for me. I am so proud of you._

_Over the next few months, you may hear from your attorney on a few matters. No worries. You will never have to return to prison. You are my smart boy, and I am confident when the time comes, you will do the right thing for us. I have faith in you my beautiful darling boy._

_Officer Noshimuri is helping us by delivering this letter and I know you will show him how grateful you are. You always make Daddy proud. Also, Daddy knows your pussy needs to be filled sometimes because Daddy is not there right now. Be my good girl and Daddy loves you with all his heart._

_Love, Daddy_

He could not help the tear that fell down his face to see the words. He held the letter against his nose and inhaled Victor's cologne that permeated the script. He felt loved and still protected even though he was not with his Daddy. He folded it carefully and placed it back in the envelope. He returned to his bedroom and found Noshimuri sitting on the edge of the bed, a bottle of lube next to him. Denning had come in as well and took a seat far in the corner to supervise the Officer’s visit.

Denning looked at him, “Steven, take your clothes off.” He did not hesitate because he knew Mr. Denny would not let anything bad happen to him. He was grateful for that because Officer Noshimuri always made him nervous. While Officer Grover had a big mouth, Noshimuri was quiet but always wanted to make sure to make it hurt. He never told his Daddy, because he didn’t want to make him mad. His hands shook as he took off his shirt and pants. The officer grabbed his arm and pushed him down onto his stomach. Steve fell onto the soft surface with a grunt. Adam saw the plug revealed and pulled it out, causing the younger man to slightly grimace. Without waiting further, he thrust his cock in the hole he had been missing since the younger man was released. Steve cried out at the stretch, since he hadn’t been fucked in three months. He grabbed onto the duvet cover to hold on as the officer pounded in and out with great force. He smirked a bit when he saw some faint blood on the condom. After slowing down a few times to prolong the wonderful feeling, Adam finally released. He still had the best orgasms with the former Navy Seal. He caught his breath as he pulled out of the boy. He quietly dressed and was led out of Steve’s bedroom.

Steve couldn’t help but curl into the fetal position as he tried to ignore the pain emanating from his backside. He felt gross and he just wanted his Daddy to come and hold him and telling him that he was proud of him. He did not hear the bath water turn on until he felt Mr. Denny pick him up and place him in the tub. He tried to hide his sobbing at the sting of the bathwater against his torn ass. The two bodyguards gave Steve some time to wash himself and helped him back to his room where he dressed and fell asleep.

*

Steve received a call from his attorney six months after his release. He was to meet with her at the downtown courthouse. She did not give many details, so Steve was understandably nervous. But, he knew something was going to happen because of the multiple letters he had received from his Daddy over the last three months.

Because he had to go through a metal detector at the county courthouse Coughlin removed the monitor and the two men were stern with Steven that there would be consequences if he tried to go elsewhere. He assured the men that he would be good. They were going to stay in the parking lot while he had his meeting.

Steve met Catherine in a small office. She surveyed the former Navy Seal. It was such a shame what had happened to the wrongly accused hero. She pitied him; he was shell of the man that he was due to the abuses behind bars. The district attorneys that prosecuted him ignored evidence and used shady tactics to obtain his conviction and they knew it. The fact that they had the nerve to now ask Steve for help angered her greatly. They would be in for a rude awakening.

Catherine quickly briefed Steve on why he was there. She knew he would become emotional when told and that was what she counted on. 

It was time to meet with the district attorneys. They walked towards another office and Catherine walked in followed by Steve. She hid her smirk as the two men were shocked at the appearance of the former Navy Seal. He was much leaner than before, his hair long lending an almost feminine look to him and he walked hunched over, like he was hiding from the world.

When he sat down, Steve looked up to see the two men whom placed him in prison. He couldn’t believe it. He turned to his attorney. “Miss Rollins?” His voice trembled.

“It’s okay, Steven.” She said as she placed a reassuring hand on his leg. “They can’t hurt you anymore.” As she calmed him, she glared at the two men who were speechless as they saw the man shaking and his eyes tearing. While he was happy to have met Victor, those were the men that changed his life forever. He knew in the trial that they had fabricated evidence or at least the police had and they were happy to prosecute him with circumstantial evidence.

One cleared his throat. “Mr. McGarrett…” He cut himself off. He never wanted to admit that he did anything wrong but he knew they would need his cooperation. “We are happy you were exonerated. I hope you have accepted the apologies from the State of Hawaii.” He paused to look at McGarrett who could not meet their eyes.

The other attorney stepped in. “We have asked to meet you today, because we are preparing for the retrial of a Victor Hesse.”

Steve’s eyes widened as he glanced at his attorney. Suddenly, Steve knew what his Daddy had been referring to.

Catherine turned to the men. “What is the exact issue with his prior conviction, gentlemen?” While Catherine was given a bit of information relating to this meeting, she did not receive it fully.

“There is some new evidence that Hesse’s team claims can exonerate him and also some irregularities about the jury. Their legal team filed numerous appeals over the last four years and the judge has granted him a new trial.” He paused. “That’s where you come in McGarrett. We will need you to testify about the events surrounding the murder of your father.”

Steve started to breathe heavily as he grabbed his head. He rocked back and forth. “Don’t remember...” His eyes pleaded with Catherine. “I don’t remember.” Tears poured down his face. Just the thought of entering a courtroom made him start to cry. “Can’t, Miss Rollins. Please don’t take me there.” He curled into himself as Catherine gathered him into her arms. She was trying to calm him when she looked at the two dumbfounded attorneys.

“I’m going to get him some fresh air and I will be back.” She led Steve from the room and brought him to the hallway. She procured some water for him and asked him to wait.

She returned to the other men and tried to hide the smirk on her face. She hated these jackasses. “I believe I warned you that his stay in prison was not easy. He is not the same person he was. He was beat, tortured and starved for part of his time there. The FIVE YEARS that he was there because of you two.” She said with an accusatory tone. 

The two men knew they were screwed. “If he doesn’t testify, we have no case.”

“That’s not my problem is it? It will be a large blight on the DA office. Perhaps you’ll think twice before you use shoddy evidence to prosecute a decorated war hero who gave his service to his state and his country.” 

“I think we are done here.” She said as she gathered her briefcase. She walked out and motioned for Steve to follow her. As they left the courthouse, she couldn’t help the smile that traversed her face. She stopped at the sidewalk. “You did so good Steven.” She told him, happy to see he calmed down. She made sure they were far enough away from any surveillance.

“I can’t go back to a courtroom, Miss Rollins.”

“I know.”

“I…I can’t testify against my D- Victor.”

She placed her warm hand on his arm. “I know he is your Daddy, Steve.”

“What?” He replied wide eyed.

“Everything will be taken care of. You did so good today. Your Daddy will be very proud of you.” She said warmly. “Why don’t you call your ride, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He nodded as he dialed. Soon, the big Suburban pulled up and he climbed in. The SUV drove away leaving Catherine standing there. 

Victor will be pleased, she thought to herself.

*******

EPILOGUE:

Around the first year that he was out of Halawa, Mr. Denny and Mr. Bobby informed Steve they were going on a trip. He was apprehensive, but wanted to be a good boy. He packed some clothes and they departed to an unknown destination on a private Jet. Approximately 14 hours later, they arrived at their destination: Thailand. It was just as beautiful as Hawaii, Steve thought as they drove down a coast en route to wherever. When they finally stopped, they emerged at a beautiful beach home. It was just as large as the one they left behind in Hawaii but closer to the water. Steve took a deep breath in as he walked towards the entrance. He followed Denning and Coughlin in and waited for them to tell him where to go. They pointed to a terrace and Steve dropped his bag and as he made his way out, he saw a figure standing near the edge close to the beach. The man turned around and smiled at Steve who was dumbfounded for a moment.

“Daddy…” He whispered. “Daddy!!!” He ran towards the man and jumped into his arms. Tears poured down his face and Victor captured his lips for the first time in a year.

“Fuck, baby. You taste so god damn good!” Victor panted as he could barely contain his excitement at being free and with his boy all at the same time.

“Daddy? It’s really you.” Steve said as he stepped back to gaze up at him. “Y-You didn’t escape, did you?” He was scared to ask but needed to know.

“No, silly boy." he replied while caressing his baby's face. "Since you were such a good boy and didn’t testify again, they had to drop all charges against Daddy. I am so proud of you. Didn’t I tell you it was all going to work out?” He smiled. “Now we can be together forever.” He embraced his precious.

“Forever, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby.”

The End


End file.
